The Day That Chrookshanks Died
by HobbitGirlForever
Summary: Everyone has things that they have done that they wish they could take back. The sad thing is the past cannot be taken back


__

Disclaimer- None of it is mine…all of it is the property of JK Rowling. No money is made off any of these fan-fics…don't sue me please pleading.

****

The Day That Chrookshanks Died

Part One

There are days in every person's lives that are significant, for one reason or another. In my life, Halloween is one such day, it seems that important, life-altering things always happen on Halloween.

Halloween was the day in first year when Harry and I rescued Hermione from that troll in the girl's bathroom, after I caused her to retreat there in the first place. Now that was something that I will never hear the end of. But, if I had not been a complete prat and not been able to keep my mouth shut, Harry and I might not have ever been this close of friends with Hermione. If Harry and I had not saved her from that troll…I shudder at the mere though of what could have happened.

This Halloween was one that made me wish that I had been killed by that troll…or dementors…or even Aragog (shudder). This Halloween was one that I will never forget because of one little mistake. This little mistake not only caused me much pain, it did much worse. It caused Hermione pain.

We had just came back from our last class that day, History of Magic with Professor Binns. We were running very late because Malfoy pushed Hermione causing her to drop all of her books and her bag to burst open. Without thinking, I punched him soundly in the face. He swore that we would pay, as he always does before he raced off down the hall, clutching his bloody nose. 'Mione scolded me as I helped her gather all of her books, parchment, and quills. Which took quite a bit of time because of the massive amount of books and parchment that she has. We were most certainly going to be late for the Halloween Banquet. Hermione and I at last entered the common room. I let her go in first while I gave her my hand to help her (Well, that is what I would tell anyone who asked).

As soon as she set foot in the common room, she paused to turn around and look me in the eyes. She thanked me and chastely kissed me on the cheek. She turned quickly and headed towards the girl's dormitories. As she did, she reminded me to close the door.

Me, being the complete idiot that I am, forgot about it completely as I ran up the stairs to my dorm, my fingertips pressed against my tingling cheek.

I had just finished dressing when I heard Hermione scream. I flew down the stairs and into the common room so fast that it would make your head spin. It was then that I saw her. Hermione was standing by the still open portrait hole.

"Ron," she said quietly "did you close the door?"

"Erm…no…why?" I replied guiltily as my face turned red.

"Because Crookshanks is gone. I couldn't find him anywhere." she answered before starting to cry.

"'Mione I am sorry. Please don't cry. We will go find him right now." I breathed as I went to her and hugged her tightly.

We headed out only moments later, after Hermione dried her eyes on a corner of my robes. We searched the entry hall, the kitchens and all the surrounding areas together. It was then that we split up. Hermione went towards the Ravenclaw common room, on my suggestion, and I headed for the hallway the led to the dungeon.

I felt my heart stop, when I saw a ginger colored mass by the stairs into the dungeon. I ran. I knelt down next to the mass, which was most definitely Crookshanks. I laid my hand upon his side, hoping that I would feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing. I felt nothing.

"Bloody hell" I swore as I rested my head in my hands. It was my fault that he got out and I knew it. It was my fault that he died. I remembered how I felt in third year when I thought the Crookshanks had killed Scabbers. Hermione would feel much worse though because deep down I knew that Crookshanks had not eaten him, that I was just taking the hurt of misplacing my pet out on Hermione and her cat.

"Ron"

My heart lurched, Hermione.

"Ron have you found him yet?" She asked calmly as she approached me.

She did not see him until she was right behind me. The moment that she did, she gasped and dropped to the floor right next to me. She frantically began to pat him and tried to pick him up.

"He is dead Hermione." I said, my voice breaking as I grabbed her wrists tightly. She looked into my eyes with her sad cinnamon colored eyes. Tears flowed freely down her face.

"It is all your fault Ronald Weasley!" She screamed as she began hitting me in the chest, all the while sobbing.

I let her hit me for awhile before wrapping my arms tightly around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. Her hands clenched fist-fulls of my robes.

"I hate you" She sobbed "You killed him….I will never forgive you for killing him!"

It was at that moment I started to cry. Tears fell down my cheeks and into her hair. She relaxed in my grip.

"Ron…" she said quietly as she raised her head to see my face. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged and quickly brushed the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

"Ron…you are crying. Tell me why please." She pleaded with me causing a fresh batch of tears to flow from my eyes. "Oh" she gasped as she reached for my hand. "Oh Ron. I didn't mean it…I swear I didn't. I don't hate you Ron…I could never hate you." She whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

It was then that she did something that I did not expect. Something that in a million years I never would have seen coming. She kissed me. Not a cheek kiss mind you. She kissed me tenderly on the lips.

Hermione drew away to gauge my reaction. I did the one thing that I had always wanted to do. I kissed her.

"My, my, my. What do we have here." A drawling voice said quickly taking us out of our reverie.

I quickly let Hermione go and instead grasped her hand firmly.

"Why if it isn't the Mudblood and the Weasel." Malfoy drawled as he approached us. "Oh what a shame," he said sarcastically "the Granger's demon cat is dead." An evil glint was in his eye.

"You killed him" I spat as I stood and approached Malfoy threateningly. I drew my wand and was prepared to curse him to kingdom come.

"Weasley!" Snape barked as he entered the hallway and saw us. "Wand down now!"

"But…" I started

"Take yourself, Granger, and that beast," He said pointing to Crookshanks who lay motionless on the cold stone floor "and go to the Headmaster's office immediately!"

Not being in the mood to argue, I gathered Crookshanks in one arm and helped Hermione to her feet and started toward Dumbledore's office, all the while grasping Hermione's hand tightly in mine.

__


End file.
